


Love and Lost (A Grisha Fanfiction)

by OtterxSorrel



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Darkling Lives, F/M, Lost - Freeform, Love, Love and lost, Post R&R
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterxSorrel/pseuds/OtterxSorrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alina feels that she's become a monster and realizes it after killing Mal. Even though he is brought back by Tamar and Tolya, Alina feels that she no longer belongs there. So, she runs away. What will come of her relationship with Mal? With the Darkling? With her friends? With Nikolai?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! OtterxSorrel here! If you read and like my work, please consider leaving a comment! Comments are what motivate me to keep writing, and helps me produce my work faster. I hope you enjoy~!  
> This is my first Grisha fanfition. I would really like some Constructive Criticism. Along with any tips for Nikolai's remarks.  
> Thank you~!
> 
> This is post Ruin and Rising. Contains some spoilers. AU where Alina doesn’t kill the Darkling, but Mal has still been brought back. Alina still has her powers and amplifiers, but Mal no longer is an amplifier. And Ivan is also alive, but Alina still thinks he had been killed. Also while Nikolai is a Nichevo’ya I don’t picture him with his human features as it describes in the book, so I won’t write with him having those human features.

The inky tendrils of darkness receded towards the Darkling before disappearing, the Nichevo’ya shifting around him, bobbing as they flapped their shadowy wings. His slate-colored eyes were wide in confusion and anger. “What is this?”, he demanded, but for the moment, Alina ignored him, watching as Tolya and Tamar worked on her childhood friend. Alina stood to one side, tears welling up in her eyes and streaming down her face. “Bring him back!”, she whispered, one hand clutching at her bullet wound. But, she didn’t feel pain, she was numb.

All of this death, everything that had occurred, the pain, suffering, since she ran away the night of the Winter Fete, it was her fault. It came to her as a sudden realization, and a choked sob forced its way out from her throat. All the fighting had ceased. She didn’t know where the others were, whether they were alive or uninjured. While it wasn’t silent, it was too quiet for her liking. She heard moans and groans of pain from the injured, the sounds of the Volcra’s cries and flapping wings, the creatures not daring to come closer because of the light that radiated from the glass skiffs. A new sound reached her ears, hoarse breathing and coughing. She looked down and a fresh wave of tears trailed down her cheeks. Mal, he was alive.

So much death, she couldn’t take it. She was supposed to be strong, Sankta Alina. So much happened in such a short amount of time. She was near her breaking point

She watched as Tolya helped Mal sit up, the tracker coughing, gasping for breath. All Alina could do was back away. Was she really so desperate for the third amplifier that she had killed her best friend? She knew that Mal had made her promise before that if it gets bad, that she’d do it and use the power she gained from him to destroy the Fold, the Darkling, and the Volcra. But she had really killed him, and he had died for no reason, only to be resurrected. She hadn’t destroyed the Fold. She hadn’t killed the Darkling. And she hadn’t destroyed the Volcra.

Mal lifted his gaze, looking to Alina. “Alina…”, he croaked out, voice hoarse. Alina shook, taking another step back. How could he? She had killed him and he had the audacity to look to her and call out her name, as if asking for her to come near, to help him when she had just done the opposite not long before. “Mal…I-I…” The words died on her tongue. She had no right to say his name, not after what had happened. She loved Mal, that much was true, but the more and more she thought about it, she and Mal weren’t compatible. He was Otkazat’sya. She was Grisha. 

“I…I’m sorry, Mal…”, she managed to say, her voice soft, but just load enough for the tracker to hear. Alina then turned and fled into the darkness of the fold. She heard her name being called. Faintly by Mal. By Tolya. By Tamar. By the Darkling. She called her light, letting it radiate around her just enough to keep the Volcra away, the creatures letting out frustrated cries.

She doesn’t know how long she ran for before she made it out of the fold. She followed a dirt path through the forest for a while before she stopped, slumping down against a tree, in need of a break. Her feet were sore, as was the rest of her body. The bullet wound in her arm had stopped bleeding, she hadn’t noticed when. It was bound to get infecting if she didn’t have it seen to soon. But she didn’t care. She had killed Mal. Even though he had been brought back, through the power of morzost, that didn’t change what she had done. She wanted to curl up and cry. She wanted to mourn the loss of her only friends and the only person had seemed to believe in her. She lost Mal, she lost Tamar and Tolya, she lost Nadia and Adrik, she lost Zoya, she lost Harshaw, she lost Nikolai. She was the cause of so much death. Baghra, Botkin, Marie, Sergei, Ivan, Vasily, all the Grisha at the Little Palace, everyone from the Spinning Wheel. 

She missed Baghra, her edged remarks, the way she would whack her with her stick. She missed Botkin, the way her pushed her to work harder and gave subtle praise. She missed Marie, the way she and Nadia would gossip. She missed Sergei, even though he had told a Corporalki about Alina and the others hiding at the Spinning Wheel, she missed him. She felt sorry for the Heartrender, he had seen someone he had loved so much torn open in front of him, he had held her severed body. He probably blamed Alina for it, which is probably why he had given away their hideout, but Alina didn’t blame him. She didn’t have the heart to. She was surprised to say that she missed Ivan. While the oprichnik wasn’t necessarily her favorite person, he wasn’t the worst. She missed his signature smirk, the snide comments he would make and not-so subtle insults. Though Vasily had a hand in his own death after removing the guards from the Shu Han border, she missed him too, even though his flirting was a bit too much. 

She looked down at her hand and saw the Lanstov Emerald that Nikolai had given her. Nikolai…. That was it, she broke down crying, letting out a scream of grief and anger. The anger wasn’t directed at anyone but herself. 

After a bit, her cries died down. She sniffled and wiping at her eyes furiously with the back of her hand, wishing the tears away. She heard a rustle in a nearby bush and sprung to her feet. She knew she’d have to protect herself. She didn’t have Mal or Tolya or Tamar to come to her rescue, not any more. A large black figure lumbered from the undergrowth and onto the bath. A Nichevo’ya. But how could that be possible? The Nichevo’ya couldn’t be more than a mile away from the Darkling, they had to stay close. She was sure that she had gotten more than a mile away from him by this point, and she doubted he would follow her, not yet at least. Her eyes widened in realization. It was Nikolai. Only he’d be able to move this far from the Darkling. “Nik…N-Nikolai?”, she stammered out in a soft voice. The Nichevo’ya cocked it’s head to the side. Alina pulled the Lanstov Emerald off of her finger and held it in her palm, holding out and calling a bit of light with her other hand so that Nikolai could see the ring. 

Nikolai moved towards her, in such an inhuman way, it nearly made her cringe. But she didn’t. He raised a claw and plucked the ring from her hand. She was about to withdraw her hand when he grabbed her wrist with his other clawed hand. He slid the ring back onto her finger. Alina let out something between a laugh and sob. “Damn it, Nikolai…Why do you always know what to do to try to cheer me up…” Of course she didn’t get a response. “I’m sorry, Nikolai….I couldn’t do it…I’ll find a way to get you changed back…”, she whispered out. Nikolai released his grip on her, shifted a bit before he flew off and into the Fold. 

Alina sighed. “Thank you, Nikolai.”, she whispered softly, “For having enough sense to leave me before I cause you more harm…” She sighed before she moved back to the dirt path, deciding to walk for a little while more. She used her hand to produce a bit of light to illuminate the path as she walked. Once the moon rose higher in the sky, she stopped using her light, instead she let the moon’s glow light her path. But she soon grew tired, and stopped. She moved to sit against a tree a bit of a way away from the path where she wouldn’t be spotted. It didn’t take long for exhaustion to take over and pull her into a dark sleep, plagued by nightmares. 

She was startled awake by a nightmare at dawn. Slowly, she steadied out her breathing, letting out a shaky sigh. “May as well start moving.”, she said to herself. She stood and moved back to the path, heading in the same direction as before.

It was about midday when she reached a town. Os Kervo. The city wasn’t too far from the True Sea, maybe a day’s trip. But she decided to spend the rest of the day in Os Kervo. She had a few coins in her pocket. It would maybe get her some water and a piece of bread. Maybe a change of clothes and a scarf to hide Morozova’s antlers. She approached a stall, pulling her shirt collar up to hide her collar. She managed to get a pair of trousers, a wool coat, and a small scarf. She found a secluded spot, in an alley. As much as she didn’t want to, she changed into the new clothes, pulling on the trousers and coat, then wrapping the scarf around her neck to hide the amplifier she wore. She then disposed of her old clothing.

She still had a few coins left. It should be enough to get me on a ship to sail to Novyi Zem., Alina thought. If she revealed that she was the Sun Summoner, she would probably get a free ride, but she had to keep her identity a secret. She didn’t want the Darkling, or anyone else for that matter, to find her. She didn’t want to be Grisha anymore. She didn’t want to be the Sun Summoner anymore. She didn’t want to be a Saint, Sankta Alina. She just wanted to be what she used to be, a cartographer’s assistant, a girl thin, sickly, but she had her best friend, by her side. Now she had no one. She wanted no one, not now. She was a monster and she knew it. She didn’t want her friends, the ones she cared for, to be around her. She was a monster, and they didn’t need to witness anymore of it than they already had.

She spent the rest of the day wandering Os Kervo. She managed to find a merchant who said he was on his way to the True Sea and was heading for Novyi Zem, and he offered her a ride, which she accepted. Alina tried giving him the coins, but he merely shook his head. “Just help me load my things into the cart, then onto my boat as payment. It’s getting harder for me to do all this lifting.”, he had said. The man did appear to be older, sixty or so, maybe. But, Alina was grateful. She helped him load his things into the cart before she climbed in. The merchant moved to the front and not long later, the cart jerked forward as the horses began pulling it down the dirt path towards the True Sea.

They often took breaks to allow the horses to rest. During one of these breaks, the merchant patched up her bullet wound.

With the breaks, it took a day and a half to reach the True Sea. Alina helped the merchant load his cargo onto his boat, it was rather big to be called a boat, ship seemed to be a more appropriate title. It took a bit of time, but they managed to load everything onto the ship. Not long later, they were on their way, sailing to Novyi Zem.

The merchant had a small crew, just enough men to maintain the ship. But the ship was big enough for her to have her own room. It also had a lock, so she could escape the men if they began getting handsy. She spent a good part of her time in the small room, reading a book the merchant had offered her to help her pass time. 

She was laying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling when she felt it, a gentle plucking on the tether that connected her and the Darkling. She hesitated. Should she got to him? After a moment of hesitation, she allowed herself to be pulled from her body, across the True Sea, across Os Kervo, across the Fold, to the Grand Palace. She found herself in the throne room, the Darkling was sitting on the throne. His throne. His slate-colored gaze fixed on her and his eyes widened just slightly. He dismissed whoever was in the room with a wave of his hand.

He was silent a few moments before he spoke. “Alina…” His voice was soft, concerned maybe. He stood and moved down and towards her. As he grew closer, she could see a cut on his cheek, but that was the only damage visible to her. So he hadn’t gotten from the battle completely unscathed. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight. “Where are you?”, he asked. 

Alina pulled away from him. She didn’t want to be held by the man who had caused so much death and destruction, the man who had turned her world upside down. “Don’t pretend that you care.”, Alina snapped, but her tone of voice didn’t match her eyes. She sounded harsh, but her eyes held the sadness and loneliness she felt. The Darkling gently took her chin between his fingers and tilted her head up. “Alina, come back to me…please…”, he said. That was a surprise. The Darkling, asking her to come back? Not demanding that she return, not going on to say how she was his equal, that they were meant to balance each other. Alina didn’t look at him. “I’m sorry…Aleksander…”, she whispered out. She saw a mix of emotions cross the Darkling’s face before she pulled away, soon awaking in her own body, back on the ship crossing the True Sea.

Alina weakly curled up on her bed. She felt like crying again. She knew that at one point, she had fallen for the Darkling. But she also knew that he was no good, evil. But every time they were in the same space, when they weren’t fighting, being around the Darkling gave her a sense of comfort, a sense of security that she didn’t feel when she was with anyone else. Her heart would hammer away in her chest, threatening to break through, her breathing would become quick and shallow when he was close. The way he radiated confidence. It was just too much. It overwhelmed her heart. She knew she couldn’t resist him. It took all of her strength not to melt into his arms when he got too close, speaking her name in such a soft, sweet, smooth voice. She had tried not to let herself fall, but it was too late by the time she realized it.

It took a little over a week before they reached Novyi Zem. She helped the merchant’s crew unload the cargo, and load it into the cart. Afterwards, she said her goodbyes, thanking the merchant before moving to head west, towards Weddle.

She trudged along silently, sighing softly to herself. It was time that she took up a new identity, and hide who she was for as long as she could. She couldn’t go back. She had found it hard to face the Darkling and Nikolai, she could only imagine how hard it would be to face the others. Especially Mal. Mal… Alina could only hope that her long-time friend was okay and recovering. 

Thankfully, she had made it to Weddle before nightfall. She was able to find shelter in a small lodge. The coins were enough to grant her a week’s stay. She’d have to find a job, and soon.

The next day, when she woke, she pulled on her coat and boots, wrapping her scarf around her neck. There wasn’t much she could do about her hair right now. She exited the building to go look for a small job, something to get her enough money for her to have shelter, food and water. But as she walked out show was greeted with the sight of a crowded street. Corporalki and oprichniki were everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Alina barely had time to react as an arm seized her waist, a hand clamping down on her mouth as she was pulled into the alley beside the lodge where she had found refuge for the night. “Shh.”, the person whispered in her ear. “Don’t scream and hit me when I let you go. Okay?” Alina hesitated before shakily nodding. The strong arms released her, and she spun around to face the person who pulled her from the street. 

It was a younger man with dark brown, almost black, hair, it was a bit unruly, sticking out in some places and a bit on the longer side, and had piercing blue eyes. He was taller, about Tolya’s height, but not as muscular. His skin was pale and he had a scar running along his jaw line on the right side.

He put a fingers to his lips, then motioned for her to follow. But Alina hesitated. Who was this man? Was it safe to trust him? When he saw that she hadn’t moved, he grabbed her wrist. Thankfully not the wrist where she wore her sea whip scale fetter. He pulled her down the alley and paused on the other end. He looked around before pulling her quickly to the other side of the street, into another alley. He paused to look around to see if they had attracted any attention. But none of the oprichniki or Corporalki seemed to have noticed them.

The man moved down the alley and opened a cellar door. “Go on.”, he said. “Just watch your step.” Alina hesitated, but figured she had no choice, and carefully stepped down into the cellar, descending the steps into the cold, damp, concrete room. The cellar door slammed shut moments later. She heard the creaking of the wooden steps as the man moved down into the cellar. A few moments passed before light entered the darkness of the cellar. The man lit a few more lamps before turning to her. “You know, you seem to be quite popular with the Grisha and oprichniki.”, he said with a grin. “They were asking about a girl with white hair and brown eyes. Had antlers around her neck.” Alina froze. The man merely grinned and tapped his own collarbone. Alina looked down to see that her amplifier was uncovered. 

She quickly wrapped her scarf around her neck, more securely this time, hiding Morozova’s antlers. “Never thought I’d get to meet the Sun Summoner.”, he mused, more to himself than to Alina. Finally, Alina found her voice. “Who are you?” She kept her voice steady, hiding what fear she felt. The man blinked. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’ve forgotten my manners.” He moved to her and knelt down, gently taking her soft hands in his calloused ones. “My name is Dmitri Sokolov.” He looked up at Alina, giving her a cheeky smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Alina bit back a smile. “Rise.”, she said softly. “It’s nice to meet you, Dmitri.” Dmitri stood and let out a hum. “So what are you doing in Novyi Zem? Shouldn’t you be back in Ravka?”, he asked. But Alina just shook her head. Dmitri shrugged, not really bothered by her not answering his question. “Alright. I think it’s safe to say that the Darkling his looking for you. There would be no other reason to have sent so many oprichniki and Corporalki. But I’m sure you have your reasons for being here.” He moved away from her, heading towards a cabinet. “Well, you’re welcome to stay here until they move on.” He opened the cabinet and pulled out a bottle. “Kvas?”, he offered, but Alina shook her head. “No thank you.” He shrugged, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and pouring kvas into it. “Suit yourself.”, he said, “I think they’ll be in Weddle for a while, a few days at least. But you’re welcome to stay here.”

She felt it again, the gentle plucking on the tether between her and the Darkling. No, she couldn’t go right now. She wouldn’t. 

Dmitri looked over at her, setting the bottle of kvas down. “So, from what it seems, the Darkling must really find you valuable to send so many oprichnikir and Grisha to find you.” Alina shrugged. “I’m the Sun Summoner, he needs me.”, she said softly. He let out a hum. “I guess that is true.” He was quiet for a moment. “Could you tell me what he’s like?” 

Alina paused. What the Darkling’s like? Which side of him? On one hand, he was ruthless, uncaring and cold. But on the other, the side few got to see, he was caring, gentle, sweet. A lonely boy who’s tired of being alone, who just wants someone to be by his side for the rest of his unbearably long life. 

“He’s not always as cold as one would expect.”, she answered softly, “While he is ruthless, cold, even uncaring, he’s a really lonely person.” Dmitri let out a hum. “Interesting. Are you and the Darkling close?” Alina shook her head. “Not really.” 

She could still feel the Darkling plucking at the tether that connected them, she tried to ignore it, but it was getting harder and harder to do so. She let out a small sigh. “Is there somewhere I can rest?”, she asked. She didn’t want to take a chance with the oprichniki and Corporalki outside. Dmitri nodded. “Right this way.”, he said, moving to a door that Alina hadn’t noticed until now. It was wedged between a wall and a bookcase, hiding it from view. Alina followed the male into the room. It was small, warmer than the rest of the cellar, and somehow not as damp. There was a small bed, a chest, and a small dresser. “Here. It’s not much, but it should be okay for now.”, he said. Alina nodded. “This is fine, thank you.”, she said. “I’ll be back with lunch in a little while. Just stay here and you’ll be safe.”, he said before he left the room, pulling the door shut.

Of course, she was still wary around this man. He could easily turn her over any time he wanted to an oprichniki or Corporalki. He knew her identity. And it wouldn’t take much convincing to have someone come to see if he was lying or not. But, there wasn’t much she could do given her current situation.

She moved to the bed and pulled off her boots before laying down. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be pulled to the Darkling. She found herself sitting in the Darkling’s carriage. Across from her sat the man who had called her. When he looked up and saw her, the faintest smile crossed his lips. “Alina…I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come.”, he said. He sounded tired and dark circles were beginning to form under his eyes. He reached out and gently took her hand in his. The world around them became much clearer to her. “Why did you run, Alina?”, he asked softly. “You have no idea how worried I have been. Your Otkazat’sya has been trying to go out to find you ever since you ran. We’ve had to tie him down to get him to stay in the infirmary to heal.” Otkazat’sya. So Mal was okay. Relief washed over Alina. At least Mal was okay. “Alina.”, the Darkling said, “Why did you run?”

Alina merely shook her head. The man in front of her sighed. “I’ve taken your little group back to the little palace, what’s left of them, and the Healers have been working on them. David, Genya, and the boy are there as well.” Genya? She was back at the Little Palace? After she had betrayed the Darkling to allow Alina to escape while they had been hunting the Sea Whip. “I’m ready to put all of this to a stop, Alina. I just need you by my side first.”

“Change Nikolai back. Remove whatever darkness you had put in him.”, Alina said softly. “When you return, I’ll grant that wish.”, he said. “Come back Alina.” Alina searched his face, trying to see if he was lying. But all she was how lonely he felt, the longing he felt.

Alina hugged him tight, shaking. The Darkling froze in surprise, but slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his lap, holding her close. “Shh.”, he said softly, comfortingly. “Tell me where you are, Alina. Let me bring you home.”, he said softly. It had been a couple weeks since she ran from the battle in the Fold. She hadn’t seen Nikolai since. She was worried about him, as well as everyone else. But it would be hard to face them. She hesitated. “Please, Alina, let me bring you home.”, he said gently, it sounded like, he was almost pleading with her. She sighed shakily, clutching his kefta. “Novyi Zem.”, she said softly. “In Weddle.”

He gently placed a kiss to the top of her head. “I’ll be there soon. Please wait there for me.”, he said softly. She just nodded quietly. “I’m in Os Kervo now, so it’ll take some time. But I’ll be there as soon as I can.”, he said. “But Ivan is in Weddle now. Go to him.” Alina’s eyes widened. “Ivan?!”

The Darkling chuckled at her surprise. “I brought him back using morzost. I’ve kept him hidden away until I was sure he had regained all of his strength.” Of course. The Darkling wouldn’t have ever let his favorite oprichnik go. If he could’ve brought him back, of course he would.

The Darkling kissed her head once more. “Go to him, Alina. I’ll be there soon.” Then, she was gone, back in her body in Dmitri’s cellar. She slowly got up and stretched before pulling her boots on. She heard a knock at the door before it opened. She looked over to see Dmitri standing in the doorway. “Would you like to join me for lunch?”, he asked.

She looked down and shook her head. “I’m sorry, I must be going.”, she said. Dmitri blinked. “But the town in still crawling with Corporalki and oprichniki.”, he said. She nodded. “I know. I’m sorry. I’m grateful for your help, but I must be going.” Dmitri sighed but nodded. “Alright.” He led Alina out of the little room and up to the cellar door. He pushed it open and held it for her. Alina quietly moved past him and out of the cellar, back into the alley. “Thank you, Dmitri.”, she said softly before moving out of the alley and into the busy streets. She looked around. There were plenty of oprichniki around, but not the one she was looking for. She hummed. He’d be wherever everyone was staying, probably giving out orders or something. He was the highest ranking oprichnik after all. She moved through the streets, looking for the brunette Heartrender. She walked down the street, towards the heart of the town, thinking that’s where he’d likely be. 

She managed to escape the notice of the other oprichniki and Corporalki that were looking for her. That’s when she saw him, standing near the center of the town, talking to two other oprichniki. She quickly walked over. Just as the two other men left and Ivan turned around, Alina reached him, and gave him a good punch in the arm. 

Ivan stared down at her shocked for a moment, then smirked. “It’s nice to see you too, Alina.” Alina glared up at him. “How dare you make me miss you.”, she snapped, giving him a few more punches, each one weaker than the one before it. Ivan only laughed and pat her head. “It’s nice to see that you missed me.” Ivan’s laugh, it was a nice sound, deep, but smooth. He should laugh more often, but he was usually stone-faced and cold. 

Ivan took her by her arm, unfortunately it was her bad one, so she flinched, causing him to raise an eyebrow. “Bullet wound.”, she grumbled. Ivan sighed and shook his head, taking her by her other arm and leading her into the building where the search party was lodging. He led her up the stairs to the second floor and down the hall to a room. Inside, there were two beds, a dresser, and a couple of tables and chairs. Only one bed looked slept in. “You’ll be staying in here until the Darkling arrives.”, he said. “I’ll send a Healer to check on your wound.”, he said before leaving the room, shutting, and locking, the door behind himself.

It was a little while before the Healer showed up. Alina removed her wool coat and her shirt to allow the Healer access to her wound. She remained still as she had the wound healed. Afterwards, she was given some clean clothes, a pair of black trousers, a shirt, and a black kefta. She sighed, but dressed in the clothes given to her.

Afterwards, the Healer left and Alina laid down on the second bed. If the Darkling was in Os Kervo, it’d likely be another week or so before he’d arrive in Weddle. And she wasn’t going to spend all that time cooped in in this room.

Soon lunch was brought to her. She didn’t eat much, she didn’t have the stomach for it, not right now at least. The oprichnik that had brought her the food, tried to get her to eat a bit more, but she wouldn’t have it. She just laid back down on the bed and curled up, her back to him. After a moment, the oprichnik left, leaving Alina alone to her thoughts.

But in the end, Alina just drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Alina was woken by a loud bang from outside the lodge. She jumped up in surprise, and quickly pulled her boots on. She moved to the window and her eyes widened at what she saw.


	3. Chapter 3

There, down below in the street, was a large group of what Alina assumed to be Fjerdans. The blonde haired brutes were clashing with a small group of oprichniki. Ivan, along with the Corporalki and other oprichniki were nowhere to be seen. The group below was greatly outnumbered by the Fjerdans. All the civilians had run into shops and homes to get away from the bloodbath. She turned and ran to the door. She tried the knob and to her surprise, it wasn’t locked. The oprichnik who had brought her lunch must have forgotten to lock it when he left. She ran down the hall and down the stairs, then out the door into the fight. She looked around, then raised her hand before bringing it down quickly, the Cut slicing a burly Fjerdan in half, the two parts of him falling to the ground. She moved to help a struggling oprichnik but suddenly her arms were grabbed and forced behind her back, then quickly bound by some sort of rope. She threw herself back into the person as they tightened the ropes, to try to unbalance them, but it was a futile. The person maintained his balance and tightened the ropes. A cloth gag was stuffed into her mouth and tied around her head. “I have her! Let’s go men!”, a voice that was all too familiar rang out.

She was hefted up onto the man’s shoulder as he fled, followed by the other Fjerdans. She was thrown into the back of a cart and the doors slammed shut before she could see her captor. She toppled over as the cart jerked forward. Her head hit the floor, than the doors of the cart, and she was knocked unconscious.

When she finally woke, she was no longer gagged, but she was blindfolded. She no longer felt the bump of a cart along a dirt path, but the steady rocking of a ship. Terror rose into her chest. She knew that they were most likely on their way to Fjerda. What should she do? She could call for the Darkling. But what could would that do? He was probably already on a ship to Novyi Zem. But she didn’t have any other options. 

She steadied her breathing and concentrated, and then she went. She found herself in a small room, aboard a ship, the Darkling was sitting in a chair, appearing to be reading something. But she guessed that he felt her presence because he looked up and his eyes widened slightly from surprise. “Alina..? What are you doing here?”, his voice gave away the confusion he felt. “Something…Something’s happened…”, she said. The Darkling stood and moved to her side, gently taking her hands. “What is it?”, he asked. His voice had grown anxious, worried. “I-I’ve been taken by a hoard of Fjerdans.” The Darkling’s slate-colored eyes grew wide and filled with worry and anger. “They had been attacking a group of oprichniki and they were outnumbered. I don’t know where the others, Ivan, or the Corporalki were. I went out to help, but ended up getting caught…I’m sorry.” She said, shaking. The Darkling let out a slightly aggravated sigh. “Do you know where you are now?”, he asked. “On a ship.”, she said, “But I don’t know where it’s headed.” 

The Darkling sighed, hugging her tight and running his fingers through her hair. “I’ll come for you, Alina. I’ll find you.”, he said, placing a kiss to her head.

I pulled Alina close, pressing a kiss to her head. “I’ll come for you Alina. I’ll find you.” And then, she was gone. Someone on the ship, where she was, must have waken her. A growl of frustration forced its way from my throat. “Damn it!” How could I find her? She could be anywhere on the sea. I paced for a few good moments before a thought struck me. I moved from my quarters to the deck. I moved away from the others and stopped. I called to the darkness, the darkness living in a certain Nichevo’ya that I couldn’t completely control. Hopefully, he wouldn’t resist my call.

It took a while, before he showed up. He didn’t seem the least bit happy to see me, but that was expected. He perched on the rail of the ship, glaring at me with those black eyes. “Lanstov.”, I said in greeting. “I don’t have time for formalities, so I’ll make this quick. And you’ll be stuck this way longer if you don’t agree to do as I ask, which I believe you wouldn’t decline to help me in this instance.” Of course, I got no response, that wasn’t a surprise. He just stared at me with unblinking, black eyes. 

“Alina is in trouble. I need you to find her. She is somewhere on the True Sea.”, I said, then added in a darker tone. “Don’t disappoint me, Lanstov. You better find her.” Once I finished my sentence, the Lanstov Prince took off, flying away. Now comes the worst part about this. Waiting.

Alina was pulled from the Darkling’s arms, woken by someone on the ship. The blindfold was removed and she was shocked to see who was standing over her. The familiar dark brown, almost black, unruly hair. The piercing blue eyes. The scar that ran along his jaw line. The cheeky smile. It was Dmitri. 

Dmitri smiled down at her. “Surprised, Sun Summoner?” Alina quickly hid her surprise. “You were quite a hassle to get a hold of, I must say.”, he said, “I never knew that the Sun Summoner was able to wield the Cut. So that was quite interesting.” He let out a sigh. “It would’ve went a lot smoother if you had just stayed with me, rather than running off to that oprichnik. But it was a chance to see what you were capable of.” He gave an interested hum. “Tell me, Sun Summoner, just how precious are you to the Darkling?”

“I’m just needed as part of his plan. A pawn.”, she said. But she, herself, didn’t even know the true answer to the question. She knew she was needed to help him keep the Volcra at bay while he entered and expanded the Fold. He often told her how they were so alike, how there was no one else like them. That they were two of a kind. He had often said that she was his balance. But really, how precious did he consider her to be?

Dmitri let out a small sigh. “I wonder what price he’ll pay to have you returned.” Alina frowned. “You’ll be the one paying a hefty price.” Dmitri let out a laugh. “If you say so, Sun Summoner.” He gave her one of those cheeky smiles of his. “I’ll be back in a little while. I have a ship to command and we’ll be reaching land soon.” With that, the dark-haired male turned on his heel and moved from the room, the door locking with a click behind him.

Alina sighed and looked around. She was in a fairly small room, all it contained was a bed a lantern on the wall for lighting. She couldn’t summon, not with her hands tied so lightly behind her back. Her feet and hands were numb due to how tightly they were tied. She tried pulling her arms apart, but the rope was too strong. Due to her struggling, her wrists began to bleed, sticky crimson fluid coming from her wrists in tiny, steady streams.

She sighed, letting her head fall back against the cot she rested on. She stared up at the ceiling. “Please hurry, Aleksander.”, she whispered to herself.

She didn’t know when, or how, she had fallen asleep, but she woke to someone tugging at her restraints. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. “Good morning, sleepy head!”, Dmitri chuckled. “Come on, get up. You need to stretch your legs. I can’t have you in here, rotting away.” The male grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her to her feet. Due to not being on her feet for who knows how long, her legs felt weak, so when she was pulled up, she stumbled into Dmitri. 

Dmitri just chuckled, steadying her. “I know I’m irresistible, but I do like personal space.” Cheeky bastard. The male turned her and loosened the ropes on her arms. “My, my. It seems you’ve ended up hurting yourself. You should really be more careful.”, he said. She could almost hear him grinning. “Oh well.”, he said in a dismissive tone. He fixed the ropes, thankfully not as tight as before, and took hold of her arm. “Let’s go then, Sun Summoner.” He led her out of the room and down a tiny corridor, then up a flight of stairs to the main deck. 

They were met by a slightly chilly sea breeze. As much as she enjoyed the True Sea, there was no way to enjoy the salty sea air right now, not under these circumstances. She was led around the working crew of Fjerdan men, to a clear spot at the front of the ship.

Alina let out a small sigh. The sky was cloudy, the clouds seemed to be heavy with rain, threatening to unleash its load at any second. Though, the sea was calm, gentle waves lapped at the side of the ship. She was glad, at the moment, that she hadn’t been forced on another whaler, or any other kind of fishing ship. She had thought the smell would have never left her nose. 

“Nice, isn’t it?”, Dmitri said, his hand never loosening its grip on Alina’s arm. “I guess.”, she mumbled in response. Dmitri chuckled softly. “Stop being so sour. It’s really dampening the calming mood.”, he said. Well, calming wasn’t a word she would have used at the moment. But, she didn’t say anything in response to his comment. 

She looked around, sighing softly. All she could see were miles and miles of ocean. Calm blue-gray waves rising from the ocean’s surface before softly splashing back down, leaving a bit of white sea foam to dissolve on the top of the salty water. 

That’s when she felt it. His presence. Why would he show up at a time like this? She looked around again and saw him standing not too far away. She felt as if she hadn’t seen him that long ago, but the Darkling looked even more tired than he had the last time she saw him. He moved to her and gently rested a hand on her shoulder before looking around. “I’m coming for you, Alina. Don’t worry.”, he said. “I’ve sent someone to search for you.” And then, just as quickly as he arrived, he was gone. Just like that.

She found it bizarre, that he would just show up like that, say a few words, before leaving that quickly. Maybe he had come to see if he could find any indication of where she might be, but all he would’ve learned was that she was on a ship in the middle of the ocean.

A sound, ear-piercing and otherworldly sounding, reached her ears. She had heard that sound before, that of a Nichevo’ya. She looked around and saw a large black figure in the sky, headed straight for the ship. Could it be the Darkling? Was he really that close?


End file.
